


Visits

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Slipping out into the hall...
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Yuria | Julia
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 28/A Small Courage

This was certainly not the first time Julia had slipped from her room to visit Seliph's, but certainly their situation was different now. They would need to talk about-- Well, perhaps not in the middle of the night, when she could not sleep and hoped to find some quiet comfort with her dear brother. It was not the time for more complicated conversations, simply for a few soft words and his wonderful familiar heat. 

Pushing her hesitation aside, Julia boldly stepped into the hall and then-- 

Nearly bumped into Seliph, who kissed her quickly, and pulled her right back inside.


End file.
